Jay vs. Pikachu
Description Who will win in this electrifying episode of DEATH BATTLE? Will Jay win, or will he be shocked by the mouse Pokémon's power? Interlude Wiz: Electricity. It powers our homes, our televisions, and our internet. Boomstick: But most importantly, it powers some awesome weapons. Wiz: Some examples of this are Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon you've probably heard of before on this show. Boomstick: And Jay Walker, the Ninja of Lightning. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Jay Wiz: Jay Gordon was born the son of Cliff Gordon and the Elemental Master of Lightning. Boomstick: However, for some reason, his parents abandoned him and gave him to Ed and Edna Walker. Eventually, he became a ninja! Wiz: He is the Ninja of Lightning, and the first to master Spinjitsu. He can create tornados of pure lightning, short-term flight, ninja skills, and wields the Nunchucks of Lightning. He can also summon giant dragons made of electricity and a jet. Boomstick: Besides that, he has more weapons, like the Lightning Elemental Blade, the Lightning Techno Blade, the Lightning Aeroblade, and the Golden Twin Katanas. Wiz: However, the Nunchucks are his favorite of his weapons. Boomstick: He also likes gadgets and stuff, and is as quick as lightning. Wiz: However, in sticky situations, he is usually the first ninja to panic, plus he likes to boast about his powers. He is also a bit light-hearted and makes a lot of jokes, but he is not to be messed with. Jay: "I'll be shocked if we lose." Pikachu Wiz: Ash Ketchum wanted to be a master Pokémon trainer. One day, on his tenth birthday, he went to Professor Oak for his first starter. Boomstick: However, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle were all taken. So, Oak whipped out his last Pokémon: Pikachu. Wiz: Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon, has many attacks it can use. It also has the ability of Static. Boomstick: However, he is weak to Ground-types, plus two of his attacks, Wild Charge and Volt Tackle, damage Pikachu and the opponent. Also, absorbing electricity only increases the power of one attack. Wiz: However, he is a strong Pokémon. Pikachu: "Pika Pika!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Jay Walker and the rest of the Ninjago Ninja were exploring an old temple. "Be careful not to make a sound!" Kai whispered to the other Ninja. "K." Jay said in reply. "That's a sound, Jay!" Kai said. "Sorry--" "Pika?" A voice said from a corner. It was Ash's Pikachu, who got separated from his trainer and ended up in the temple. Pikachu suddenly electrocuted Jay, and the other Ninja ran from the temple. Jay got up. "If that's how you wanna play." Jay said to the Mouse Pokémon. "Pika pika." Pikachu used Thunderbolt! Jay jumped out of the way of the lightning and jumped at Pikachu. Pikachu, extremely quickly, dodged, and Jay smashed into the floor headfirst. "What the heck?!" Jay swung the Nunchucks of Lightning at Pikachu, who got hit. Pikachu used Quick Attack! Jay got hit by the attack, and stumbled back. Could he make it? Could he live? He answered himself. "Yes." Jay said, and pulled out the Lightning Elemental Blade. He swung it at the mouse Pokémon, who collapsed on the ground. Pikachu got up, only to see that the Elemental Dragon of Lightning was flying next to Jay. Pikachu used the one move that could risk his life, but he'd do anything to stop this. It was the ninja who challenged him in the first place. "PIKAAAA..." "Oh crap--" Pikachu used Volt Tackle! "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The strong attack collided with the dragon, who fought back. However, a big electric explosion occurred. Jay looked as to what was going on. "Oh no." Pikachu was still there, but the dragon had vanished. Pikachu and Jay faced each other. Jay pulled out the Golden Twin Katanas and started slashing at Pikachu, who dodged every slice. Jay then used Airjitsu, and flew into the air. Jay dived at Pikachu with the Golden Twin Katanas. Pikachu used Iron Tail! Pikachu's Iron Tail blocked and broke the Golden Twin Katanas. "What?! How is that even possible?!" Jay said. Jay pulled the Nunchucks of Lightning back out, and Pikachu blocked them. Pikachu used Electro Ball! Jay ran, but dropped the Nunchucks. They hit the Electro Ball, stopping the attack. However, they broke. Jay, long story short, got triggered. "That's it!" The blue ninja of lightning said as he turned into a small tornado of lightning. He slammed into Pikachu, and turned back to normal. Pikachu flew back, but stopped. Right next to a wall. Jay wondered what was next from this unpredictable rodent-like Pokémon. "Pik..." "What's happening now?" Jay asked, unamused by all these different attacks. "Pik..." "Oh boy. I can't take this!" Jay lunged at the Pokémon. "ACHOO!" Pikachu sneezed. It sent Pikachu flying through the wall, bursting a hole in it. The temple shook beneath Jay's feet. "Oh no." Jay said, he was about to escape, and almost succeeded in doing so, but... CRASH! Suddenly, the ancient temple collapsed, and all that remained of Jay was his head sticking out from a pile of rocks, and a buried body. Pikachu was still safe. "Pika!" Jay's corpse stayed under the rocks, while Pikachu reunited with Ash. Conclusion Boomstick: Wow. Death by sneeze. Wiz: Jay didn't really have a chance. Pikachu outclassed him in pretty much everything. The only thing he had was maybe intelligence, but that didn't do him much good. In the end, he was hopeless. Boomstick: Looks like Pikachu rocked Jay's world. Wiz: The winner, easily, is Pikachu. Polls Who did you want to win? Jay Pikachu Idk Who did you expect to win? Jay Pikachu Draw Next Time on Death Battle... ... "Yoshi!" Boomstick: NOT ANOTHER RETURNING COMBATANT! TWO IN A ROW?! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:MezRy50 Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration